Episode 7427 (17th February 2016)
Plot Rhona thinks she and Paddy should attend Tess' funeral but Paddy is adamant they should let her family grieve. Belle insists Lisa's party should go ahead, even thought it is not a surprise anymore. Lisa realises her birthday the following day is a fresh start and heads into town. Brenda wonders why the police would be looking for Kirin. Nikhil receives a call from Canada as his extended leave is up and he needs to head back to discuss his options. He confides in David about his doubts over what Leyla wants. Paddy is short with James when he questions his diagnosis of milk fever in a cow at Butler's Farm. Lisa invites Zak and Joanie to her party. Doug gives Gabby chores around the pub as punishment for drinking. Nikhil explains to Leyla that he needs to go back to Canada. Paddy attends Tess' funeral but he is shocked to see Megan arrive for the service. Rhona wonders where Paddy is as he has not attended his calls and James asks for a second opinion on the cow Paddy looked at earlier. Preparations for Lisa's party are underway. Ashley nearly slips the pregnancy news to Doug but Laurel covers that they are thinking about getting remarried, to Ashley's surprise. Paddy is teary as Pierce breaks down whilst talking about his final memories of Tess. David assures Leyla that Nikhil is head over heals for her, but explains Nikhil is unsure where they stand. Paddy watches on as Tess' coffin is buried. Zak and Joanie receive a frosty reception when they arrive at Lisa's birthday. Megan watches on as Paddy cries at Tess' grave. Laurel tells Ashley they will just tell Doug they have changed their minds about the wedding but Ashley explains he wants to get remarried. Leyla proposes to Nikhil in the middle of the café, which he accepts, and Laurel also reveals she and Ashley have gotten engaged too. Lisa informs Zak that she is divorcing him just as the lights go out and she is presented with a birthday cake. Paddy arrives back from the funeral and lies to Rhona the car broke down and his phone ran out of battery. Megan knocks at the door and mentions that Paddy attended the funeral. Rhona realises Paddy has been lying to her. Cast Regular cast *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Belle Dingle - Eden Taylor-Draper *Sam Dingle - James Hooton *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Priya Sharma - Fiona Wade *Rakesh Kotecha - Pasha Bocarie *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Nikhil Sharma - Rik Makarem *James Barton - Bill Ward *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Joanie Wright - Denise Black *Gabby Thomas - Rosie Bentham *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Leyla Harding - Roxy Shahidi *Megan Macey - Gaynor Faye *Pierce Harris - Jonathan Wrather *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Cain Dingle - Jeff Hordley *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton Guest cast None. Locations *Hotten Road *Wishing Well Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Café Main Street - Interior *Butler's Farm - Kitchen *Oxton Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *All Saint's Church *Emmerdale Veterinary Surgery - Reception and treatment room *Smithy Cottage - Kitchen Notes *The woman giving out orders of service at Tess Harris' funeral is uncredited despite a line of dialogue. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 5,640,000 (22nd place). Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:2016 episodes